nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Riki Have Question
Riki Have Question is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles that is located at Syrath Lighthouse in Eryth Sea. This Heart-to-Heart can be seen only when Riki and Fiora are at pink affinity and if they are both in the active party. Dialogues Introduction Riki: '''Ahhh, beauuuutiful! See, Fiora, see! '''Fiora: I see it, Riki. It’s gorgeous. You can see all the way to Mechonis. Riki: Fiora? Riki have question. +8 Fiora: ''is it, Riki?'' Riki: Fiora? Please tell Riki. What is behind Mechonis? Fiora: Behind Mechonis? I don’t know... Just the sea and the sky, I guess. At least that’s what I've been told. Riki: Maybe Fiora right... Fiora: Something wrong, Riki? Riki: Heropon Riki want to travel round whole world after fighting finish! Fiora: ''do? Wow!'' That's an amazing idea, Riki! I bet Shulk and Reyn are planning to just sit around doing nothing. And Shulk needs to get his act together in more ways than one... Riki: Riki amazing? Yes, Riki amazing! Shulk and Reyn are Riki's friends, but Riki cleverest of all! Fiora: If you like! Hmm... I wonder if there’s really anything out there to discover... If there is, it would be nice to see it... one day. Riki: Not one day! Sooner! Soon day! Fiora should be more excited! Fiora: I'm excited, Riki. It’s just... will we really ever find anywhere else? If we do, will it be like this place? Or will it be free of fighting and squabbling? Imagine a place where everyone could live in peace and harmony... Riki: Not need new place for that, Fiora! Make Bionis into peaceful world. That is Riki and friends' duty! Fiora: Good point, Riki! You’re completely right! Why didn't I think of that before? You've really opened my eyes! Riki: Opening eye no problem for Heropon Riki! Friends make world better place together! Fiora: I can't wait! Lead the way, O Heropon. We’ll all be right behind you. +4; -4 Fiora: ''is it, Riki?'' Riki: '''Fiora? Please tell Riki. What is behind Mechonis? '''Fiora: Behind Mechonis? I don’t know... Just the sea and the sky, I guess. At least that’s what I’ve been told. Riki: Maybe Fiora right... Fiora: Something wrong, Riki? Riki: Heropon Riki want to travel round whole world after fighting finish! Fiora: ''bother?'' You’ll be a wrinkled old geezer before you find anything. Riki: Riki not old yet! Not grumble enough! Fiora: Listen... I spoke to a Machina navigator once. He said that even if you travel at the speed of light for 100 years... You won’t find a speck of land. Riki: But Riki can’t fly at speed of light. That not fair! Fiora: And you probably won’t live to be 100 years old. But I guess since I’m half Machina, I'll outlive you all. Riki: '''That not fair either, Fiora! Fiora get back other half of Hom Hom body! '''Fiora: That’s my dream, Riki. Riki: Fiora not give up dream! Machina medicine people give back body to Fiora if Fiora ask! Then Fiora let Riki go travel! Fiora: In that case, it’s settled! Heropon Riki becomes Pilgripon! No? No good? Forget I said it... -4; +4 Fiora: ''I be able to answer this?'' I want to be prepared in case it's a really difficult one. Riki: Maybe Riki not ask question. Fiora: That could be for the best. I might look like a Machina, but I'm not like Miqol or Linada. I don't have their wisdom. Riki: Machine people different! Riki and Fiora not born thousands of years ago! Old people always know more. Fiora: I guess you’re right, Riki. How old do you think they are, anyway? Riki: Miqol six thousand years old! Linada not tell age to Riki. Fiora: Teehee! Now, Riki... You know you're not to ask a lady her age. Riki: Fiora like Machina now. How long will Fiora live? Fiora: ''and ever.'' Maybe with this body I can live for thousands of years too. Riki: Wooow! One thousand years is... one with three zeros at the end! Fiora: I think I might get a little lonely. Everyone will have died. Dunban, you, the others... And then there’s Shulk... Riki: Ah! Riki know Fiora thinking about Shulk just now! Fiora: Wh-what are you talking about? Riki: Tut tut tut! Riki know truth. But Fiora wrong to choose Shulk and not Heropon Riki. Riki best! Fiora: Oh Riki, that’s sweet. But what were you going to ask me about? Riki: Mmm... Riki think, Riki think... Riki forget! Fiora: You're a funny one, Riki. I guess it wasn't that important. But you made me smile, so thank you, Riki. Riki: Why Fiora say thank you? Riki do something nice? Riki like Fiora’s happy face so no complaining from Riki! -8 Fiora: ''I be able to answer this?'' I want to be prepared in case it's a really difficult one. Riki: Maybe Riki not ask question. Fiora: That could be for the best. I might look like a Machina, but I'm not like Miqol or Linada. I don't have their wisdom. Riki: Machine people different! Riki and Fiora not born thousands of years ago! Old people always know more. Fiora: I guess you’re right, Riki. How old do you think they are, anyway? Riki: Miqol six thousand years old! Linada not tell age to Riki. Fiora: Teehee! Now, Riki… You know you’re not to ask a lady her age. Riki: Fiora like Machina now. How long will Fiora live? Fiora: ''don't really know.'' This body is half Homs after all... And... Riki: What wrong, Fiora? Fiora: Nothing, Riki. It’s nothing. I'm OK being like this. I don’t need to live forever. And I wouldn't want to outlive all my friends. I'd be very lonely. Riki: Fiora? Fiora sad about machine body? If machine body do bad things, remember tell Riki. Fiora: That’s sweet, Riki. Thank you. I’ll remember. What did you want to ask me? Did something happen? Riki: Mmm... Riki thinking... Riki worry about Fiora so Riki forget question! Fiora: Teehee. Oh, never mind, Riki. Let me know if it comes back to you, OK? Category:Heart-to-Heart Category:Eryth Sea Heart-to-Heart